Honey, I Shrunk the Audience
Honey, I Shrunk the Audience is a 3-D film spin off of the Honey, I Shrunk the Kids film series that was shown at several Disney theme parks. Show Description Viewers enter the Imagination Institute's theater for the Inventor of the Year Award Ceremony, in which professor Wayne Szalinski is receiving the award. Attendees are asked to don their "safety goggles" in preparation for the scientific demonstrations. The show opens with the crew of the show searching for Wayne, when he suddenly flies on stage miniaturized and in a transportation device called a Hoverpod. He accidentally drops the control box and sends the machine flying off behind the stage out of control. The Hoverpod comes back and destroys the neon Imagination Institute "Inventor of the Year Award" sign over the audience (at first only some letters are knocked out, leaving "NERD" spelled diagonally). Wayne's son Nick demonstrates some of his father's other inventions to kill time while the crew searches for him. This does not go smoothly, and the audience ends up screaming with loose mice running under their seats and a holographic "Holo-Pet" lion in their faces used to scare the mice away. While the demonstrations go awry, Wayne manages to use his shrinking machine to return himself back to normal size. He brings out the machine to demonstrate its uses by shrinking a family's luggage, saving space and money when traveling. Unfortunately, the machine goes out of control and shrinks the audience (plus Nick, who pushes Dr. Channing out of the way of the machine's electrobeam). The viewers are antagonized by obstacles such as Wayne's youngest son Adam taking a picture of the them with a blinding flash and picking up the theater to "show the little people to Mommy." (The whole room literally is lifted right off its construction for a minute or two before Channing persuades Adam to put the theater back where he found it.) Then Nick's python Gigabyte, much larger than the miniature audience, nearly eats them, as he was not fed just yet that day. Quark, the Szalinski's dog, then chases him away with a few barks. Luckily, Wayne fixes the machine just in the nick of time and returns the audience back to normal size, but Quark is momentarily affected by the beam and then runs backstage out of sight. Wayne accepts his award and begins his speech, but he is interrupted by Nick warning of a "big, humongous problem." The now giant Quark walks out onto the stage and the curtain closes while viewers hear the Imagination Institute's crew trying to stop him from crushing the place. He then finds his way through the curtain and sneezes on the audience for the finale. As they leave, they can hear the commotion from backstage continue. Facts & Trivia *The show was sponsored by Kodak. *The movie was presented in 3D by using polarized glasses and projectors. *The entire audience was on a platform that moved up to four inches high during the presentation to simulate the theater moving and the floor shaking when Adam Szalinski picks it up. *Eric Idle's character reacts with fear and disgust when Nick announces his pet python, an in-joke referring to Idle's history with Monty Python. *Despite Adam claiming Photon is his mouse, it and all its duplicates are white rats, used due to their greater size and visibility. *The sound effect used for the shrinking machine when used to enlarge Professor Szalinski (the first time it is used in the show) is the same sound effect that is used in Captain EO as the noise his spaceship makes when he leaves the planet with his crew at the end of the show. *Kristie Smithers, a character in the show, asks "Shouldn't we wait for Professor Szalinski?". This is a direct reference to the film Honey, I Blew Up the Kid in which a scientist asks "Shouldn't we wait for Szalinski?" *One of the actors on the balcony along the top of the screen accidentally hit his leg during the last two minutes of the film. Once you are back to normal size, anyone who focuses on the two of them will notice this, and the way that he limps off. *The song ''True Colors ''is played as part of the preshow film as an advertisement for Kodak. The song is sung by two unknown artists. *Eric Idle reprises his role as Dr. Nigel Channing in Journey into Imagination with Figment. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former attractions Category:Former Walt Disney World attractions Category:Former Epcot attractions Category:Former Future World attractions Category:Former Imagination! attractions